Sharka
Sharka is a Makuta Biography Sharka wasn't created by Antidermis. It's quite unknown how she was created. But she was put into the Makuta anyway. She wasn't too fond of creating Rahi, or any of the other tasks. All she liked to do was fight. Then Teridax's rebellion came along. She, (along with a few others) didn't say anything right off the bat, so they were given a day. But then Veartax arrived, and offered them to come with him. They did. During the Visorak attack on Metru Nui, her and her teammates wrecked havoc on the Matoran that escaped. She then was assighned by Veartax to capture the Toa of Water, Xarana, because she had important information. She did so, and tortured her. At first, she stabbed into Xarana's chin with her claws, but didn't get any response. Angered, Sharka then burned a permanet scar into Xarana's cheek. Getting no answer, she captured Xarana's partner, and boyfriend at the time, Tahon. Xarana pleaded and begged for him not to be killed, but Sharka did so. Using her claws, she slached a deep cut into his throat. Guilty, Xarana admited the information. Sharka informed Veartax, and his team attacked the OoNM convoy. Sharka then started to gloat about Xarana's partner's death, and she kicked Sharka right in the jaw. Angered beyond belief, Sharka cut Xarana's cheek would deeper, asueing her to scream in pain. Sharka laughed and waited for her captive to bleed to death, but then Tearox and Vearanax blew the door down, and attacked. Sharka was caught between the gunfight, and got hit in the arm. She teleported away to other conquests. Her and the rest almost conqured Metru-Nui, but the Order of Mata Nui stopped them. Defeated, they retreated. Then they discovered a planet in the far reaches of space with an EXTREMELY powerful power source. So they left. When they arrived, the Matoran were thrilled to have new guardians arrive. But then they destroyed the whole city and left the matoran homeless. But then she was separated from her team. The Toa of the planet organized a group that was designed to hunt Makuta. They almost caught Sharka, but failed. She has yet to reunite with her king. Makuta War Coming soon. Abilities and Traits Sharka is an very expirenced acrobat. She can outmaneuver any trap she's put in. She is also is a powerful warrior, sporting an axe in combat. She also uses her natural power of seducing to win her allies and even turn weak-minded Toa against their allies. Then promptly desposes of them. She's also queen of the Makuta. Mask and tools Sharka bears a Great Saesh, mask of beauty. This makes whoever it affects see the user as the most beautiful thing in the world. She also carries two Atom Distruptor cannons, which can cause the victim to be extremely fragile, causing them pain easier. She also carries an axe. 'Trivia' * '''People may wonder how Sharka is still alive. She technicaly joined with '''VEARTAX'S team, thus protecting her from anything Teridax can throw at them. *Though Sharka is the quenn of the Veartax's Makuta armies. *She's incredibly homicidal. She'll kill anyone tha gets in her way. So far, Xarana is the only Toa to escape her. Category:Makuta